


A Scotch for A Scot

by HalfPastLate



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Pre-Canon, are rehearsal dinners a thing in UK?, sorry for the inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfPastLate/pseuds/HalfPastLate
Summary: It's Alec Hardy and Tess Henchard's rehearsal dinner and Alec just wants some peace. But there's an old mate of Tess' who just won't stop talking. She's too nice, too cheery and entirely too annoying,She isn't all that bad, though.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Tess Henchard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	A Scotch for A Scot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Broadchurch Fandom!  
> I just finished watching the show and couldn't get enough of Hardy and Miller.  
> This is my first foray into writing fanfiction.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

‘One whiskey, please’

‘One whiskey for the Groom coming right up’ 

‘A scotch for a Scot, seems fitting’ A cheery voice quipped from his side.

Alec Hardy raised a single brow at them, making his distaste for small talk obvious. He decided to give an answering nod, hoping the woman would gauge his disinterest and end the conversation. But she seemed undeterred.

‘Congratulations on getting hitched! Your wife-to-be is quite a catch.’ She kept talking, either too daft to take the cue or simply ignorant.

‘Aye, she is. I’m a lucky lad.’ He kept looking straight ahead at the rest of the party. Perhaps avoiding eye contact would do the trick.

‘I’m Ellie, by the way. Friend of Tess’.’ Her voice seemed overtly eager. He reckoned she was the kind who hated the idea of being disliked by anyone.

‘Yeah, I gathered. I would’ve known you otherwise.’ This woman, _Ellie_ , just won’t stop! He readied himself to walk away from the bar when her voice stopped him abruptly.

‘Tess Henchard got herself a bloody grump. Who would’ve thought’

Alec turned his head to glare at her, prompting her to look at him in return. Her face was a mixture of wonder, amusement and sympathy.

‘Why not mingle with someone else, then? Might as well stop bothering me.’ He could feel his body tense, all his insecurities bubbling up to the surface.

‘I’m just doing what you’re doing.’ She replied, with sudden fierceness.

‘And what’s that, pray tell?’ He wasn’t going to back down either.

‘Hiding. Getting some liquid courage.’ She slowly took a sip of her red wine, no longer meeting his eyes.

If Alec was surprised, he didn’t show. She didn’t seem like someone prone to hiding. She’d much rather give a thorough bollocking, perhaps.  
He didn’t say anything, but leaned against the bar again. His body felt less tense than it was a moment ago.

‘You getting cold feet? Is that why you’re here, drinking, instead of being with your lovely wife?’ 

She wasn’t entirely wrong. He loved Tess. She was the best thing to have happened to him. It was unbelievable, sometimes. A woman as wonderful, as vivacious as Tess Henchard would want to marry a bloody recluse like him. 

He wondered if he should voice this thought out loud. There was some comfort in sharing your thoughts with a stranger.

What if she agrees, though? She knows Tess. Even seemed surprised about her marrying his standoff-ish self.

He decided not to say anything. 

When he turned to look at her, he saw her looking at him with anticipation. Perhaps waiting for an answer. When he didn’t provide any, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

He felt his lips twitch involuntarily.

‘Oh you’re smirking now. Bastard.’

They stood in silence for a while, taking big gulps for their respective poisons.

‘Why are you hiding, then?’ He surprised himself by asking her. He hoped she won’t take this as a sign to chat his ears off but strangely wasn’t as averse to the idea as he thought.

 _‘Really?’_ She looked at him and shook her head, then muttered something into her glass which sounded suspiciously like _unbelievable._

He shrugged, as if to say _your wish._

‘They’re all here, the people from the Academy’ She looked at him as if waiting for his permission to continue.

He gave a slight nod and sipped his drink.

‘Not that there’s anything wrong with them. They’re nice’ Her nose scrunched in a way that said how very _not nice_ they were but couldn’t bring herself to be rude about it. ‘But they’re all very… snobbish. Posh, big city crowd.’ 

He raised an eyebrow in question. He was a big city bloke, too. Was he a snob?

Her eyes widened as she rushed to clarify, probably following the same train of thought.

‘They’re very friendly! And we had fun at the Academy! But there were also side glances and inside jokes about us _Rurales_. It was bit mean, to be honest' She took a sip of her wine.  


'It was a surprise when I got Tess’ invite. We haven’t really been in touch since graduation. Said she’s getting married to a lanky Scottish bloke. Her _boss_ , actually’ she raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say _scandalous._ He let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. ‘Said I had to come, for old time’s sake. And I agreed’

They both looked at the bride-to-be, looking splendid in her wine coloured wrap-dress. 

Alec had a soft smile on his face, which did not go unnoticed by the woman beside him.

‘As terrible as her choice in men is, I think she chose the right one this time ‘round. You make her happy’

He looked at Ellie with a hint of insecurity, his heart beating with sudden force as he waited for her to say more.

‘You might be a rude tosser and a bastard…’

‘Oi!’ He exclaimed, more amused than outraged.

‘… but you love her. And the way she’s glowing tonight, I think she loves you too. You’re going to be alright.' She smiled at him reassuringly. 'Now warm those cold feet you have and be with her, instead of hiding here like a wuss.’ 

He could feel his heart slow down and a wave of relief washed over him. He felt lighter than he had all evening.

‘You’re very annoying, anyone ever told you that?’ He looked at her, exasperated, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes gave him away.

‘Yes, and you’re a wanker. Go now.’ Ellie chuckled, knowing full well that his words held no heat.

With his glass almost empty, Alec finished his drink and pushed himself away from the bar. He turned to look at the woman for one last time.

‘Er… thank you.. ah…’ He bit back a smile as he saw her visibly rile up.

‘It’s Ellie! _For God’s sake_! All this time… and he can’t even remember my bloody name!’ 

No longer able to contain it, he grinned at her and saw her splutter as it dawned on her.

‘You knew it! You absolute _knob_!’ He saw her fighting back her delight as she valiantly tried to remain angry.

‘Thank you, Ellie.’ He smiled sincerely, his nerves finally settled.

‘Oh piss off’ She grinned at him in return.

He turned back to the party, to join his wife-to-be and the whole insufferable lot.

Perhaps they’ll be alright, afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Narrator Voice - They were not alright.
> 
> I had a different fic planned - they were to meet again at Ellie and Joe's wedding and then finally at Broadchurch. But it felt better to end it here. A sequel, someday. Maybe.
> 
> This fic ain't brit-picked. I apologise for all the inconsistencies. If it were to sit any longer in my drafts, I would've lost my nerve lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
